I Wanna You
by Mandis
Summary: Mais uma fic Demily... Pode uma noite mudar muda uma vida? Até mesmo duas?


-  
Título: I Wanna You  
Autora: Mandis  
Categoria: One-shot  
Advertência: Sexo  
Classificação: M, Nc-17  
Capítulos: 1  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: Pode uma noite mudar muda uma vida? Até mesmo duas?

Já faz um mês que saí de casa. Um mês desde que tomei coragem e fiz algo para sair de uma vida monótona e infeliz. Jamie não fez escândalo, ela sabia que isso iria acontecer algum dia. Ficou surpresa, pois achou que eu fosse esperar pelo nascimento da nossa filha. E eu ia. Mas não pude. Ver a mulher que eu realmente amava com outro me fez perceber que ou eu tomava uma atitude ou a perderia de vez...

_**Flashback**__**  
**__**Estúdio, último dia.**_

_- E então, Emily, o que vai fazer nessas férias? – Michaela, sempre curiosa. __  
__- Vou para Monte Carlo amanhã, pro festival, e aproveitar para passar um dia com o David.__  
__- David? Vocês vão, juntos? – Tamara, confusa.__  
__- Não sei, vou, Emy? – David gostava de provocá-la sempre que podia.__  
__- Não, não você, e você sabe muito bem. É outro David, meu namorado, Tamara.__  
__- Ah, ok, não sabia que seu namorado se chamava David, desculpe. – realmente constrangida com a situação.__  
__- Sem problemas, Tamara. Bom, boas férias para todos, agora tenho que ir para casa, arrumar as malas, o vôo é as nove horas da manhã, o David vai passar para me pegar às sete._

_Com isso ela foi embora, eles conversaram mais um pouco e depois foram embora._

_Casa de Emily, 22h, naquele mesmo dia...__  
__Emily, pronta para dormir, ouve batidas na porta. Colocando um robe rapidamente por cima da camisola vai atender a porta e se surpreende ao ver David ali, aparentemente nervoso também._

_- David? Algo errado, aconteceu alguma coisa?__  
__- Aconteceu, quer dizer, nada errado, ou talvez tenha, eu não sei...__  
__- Você está me assustando, sente-se, eu vou buscar um copo de água._

_Mas ao se virar para ir à cozinha ele lhe segura o pulso e a puxa para si, a beijando levemente. Por um momento ela se deixa levar pelas sensações, mas quando ele faz menção de abrir o robe ela volta à si e o afasta bruscamente._

_- O que foi isso, David, o que aconteceu com você?__  
__- Aconteceu que eu não quero que você viaje com aquele cara.__  
__- Não quer? E desde quando eu tenho que levar em conta o que você quer ou não na minha vida pessoal? Você não tem esse direito!__  
__- Eu sei disso, mas mesmo assim não consigo evitar, toda vez que você fala dele, que ele vai te buscar no estúdio e eu vejo você o beijando e é como se eu levasse uma facada no peito. Dói muito.__  
__- Eu não posso fazer nada, sinto muito._

_Ela se dirige à porta, abre e espera que ele saia com a mão na maçaneta. Mas não é isso que ele faz._

_- Diz que não sente nada por mim, Emily, diz. – ele fecha a porta e a pressiona contra ela.__  
__- Claro que eu sinto, somos amigos, mas é só isso.__  
__- Não é o que seus olhos me dizem. – ele a encara com um olhar penetrante e ela se sente como um livro aberto diante dele.__  
__- David, por favor, eu não posso, você é casado, volta para a sua mulher e me deixa em paz.__  
__- Eu não quero. Não quero fazer nenhuma das duas coisas.__  
__- E o que você quer fazer? – a resistência dela começa a desaparecer.__  
__- Isso._

_Ele a beija furiosamente, cheio de paixão, como se estivesse tomando posse de algo que lhe pertencesse. Ela corresponde, desistindo de lutar contra algo que deseja fazer há muito tempo, há mais de quatro anos. A língua dele na boca dela, a dela na dele, não importa mais, nesse momento um pertence ao outro._

_Logo estão no sofá e ela só de camisola, ele só de calça, nenhum dos dois sabe ao certo como isso aconteceu, mas estavam lá, ele sentado e ela em cima, com uma perna de cada lado dele. As mãos dele subindo pelas coxas dela, passando pela cintura, lateral dos seios, levando a camisola junto, até tirá-la, deixando-a apenas de calcinha. As mãos dela que estavam na nuca dele, o puxando cada vez mais perto, sem parar de beijá-lo, exceto para tirar a camisola começam a descer, passam pelos braços fortes, vão para o peito, depois a barriga definida e finalmente chegam ao seu objetivo, o cinto, que desesperadamente ela começa a abrir, não sem alguma dificuldade. Enquanto isso ele para de beijá-la na boca e vai para a orelha, pescoço, desce para os seios e ela interrompe o que estava fazendo, gemendo o nome dele. Ele troca de seio e ela geme cada vez mais. Ele a puxa pela cintura mais perto ainda, como se isso fosse possível, e volta ao pescoço dela, pretendendo marcá-la, para que ela não esqueça o que está prestes a acontecer. Ela finalmente solta o cinto e depois a calça dele e o toca dentro da cueca. Agora é ele quem geme seu nome e morde seu ombro. Nenhum dos dois quer mais esperar, eles se levantam ligeiramente para que ele tire a calça e a cueca de uma vez e rasga a calcinha dela, com tanta impaciência. Ele a pega pela cintura e a abaixa sobre ele, de uma só vez. Os dois arfam em resposta. Ele a olha nos olhos, esperando autorização. Ela dá um sorriso de lado, maliciosa, e começa a se mexer sobre ele, que corresponde cada movimento dela, se deixando dominar completamente. Os movimentos foram ficando cada vez mais rápido, eles cada vez mais perto do clímax, até até que em um movimento rápido e repentino ele a puxou com força de encontro a si, fazendo-a agarrá-lo com força e cravar as unhas em suas costas. Ela não era a única com marcas agora. O orgasmo os atingiu com força total. Ele a apertou mais ainda contra si, enterrando o rosto no pescoço dela, até que as ondas de prazer, aos poucos, parassem. Eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até que ela falou._

_- Isso não devia ter acontecido. É melhor você ir embora.__  
__- Emily, não faça isso.__  
__- Vá, volte para a sua mulher grávida e para seu filho. – ela agora estava vestindo o robe, sem olhar para ele.__  
__- Emily...__  
__- Vá, ou eu chamo a polícia. __  
__- Ok, eu vou, mas amanhã eu passo aqui para falar com você e resolver tudo._

**_Fim do flashback_**

Quando eu fui ao apartamento dela e descobri que ela tinha viajado com o branquelo do namorado foi como se meu mundo tivesse virado do avesso. Não por ter saído de casa naquela manhã, pois isso me deu uma sensação de alívio, há muito tempo que eu pensava em fazer isso, independentemente da Emily. Fazer amor com ela só me fez acordar para o que não acontecia no meu casamento. Para o que, falando a verdade, nunca tinha acontecido, nem na lua de mel. Eu estava assim porque ela tinha ido embora como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se aquilo não tivesse importado para ela, quando foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, com exceção dos meus filhos. E amanhã é a reunião sobre a próxima temporada, com toda a equipe. Nós nos veríamos de novo pela primeira vez depois daquela noite. Não sei como ela vai me tratar, mas sei que todos vão perceber que algo aconteceu entre nós, ela é muito transparente, não consegue enganar ninguém. Ou talvez não. Ela foi tão passional naquele sofá e depois tão fria me mandando embora. Depois viajou. Ela fingiu alguma coisa, só espero não ter sido a parte passional...  
Batidas na porta, deve ser o jantar que eu pedi pelo serviço de quarto, eles foram rápidos.

- Emily? – mas o que ela faz aqui, não era para estar com o namorado? Eu estava com raiva, raiva por ela ter preferido ele à mim, raiva por ele ter ido à Monte Carlo com ela, ter tirado aquelas fotos abraçado à ela, de mãos dadas.  
- David, me deixa entrar, eu preciso falar com você. – mas toda a minha raiva foi embora quando vi que ela estava à beira das lágrimas e me afastei da porta para que ela entrasse.

Assim que eu fechei a porta ela me abraçou e começou a chorar, com a cabeça no meu pescoço. Eu instintivamente a abracei, não entendendo a situação. Passamos dez minutos assim, ela agarrada à mim e eu murmurando palavras de consolo para ela. Até que não suportei mais de curiosidade e a afastei de mim.

- Emily, o que aconteceu, por que você está chorando?  
- Porque eu sou uma idiota, David.  
- Ainda não entendi. – aquela mulher tinha o poder de me deixar confuso.  
- Eu fui embora, pensei que você era um safado, nem ouvi o que você tinha para me dizer. Julguei você muito cedo e estava errada.  
- Emily, senta aqui e me explica exatamente isso. – um fio de esperança começou a crescer dentro de mim, mas eu tinha que ouvir dela o que eu pensava que estava acontecendo.  
- Quando você foi à minha casa, há um mês, e nós...  
- Fizemos amor, não me envergonho disso.  
- Nem eu, não agora, ao menos. Enfim, eu te mandei embora depois porque eu não queria ser uma amante sua, não queria ser a outra. No dia seguinte fui para Monte Carlo na tentativa de te esquecer. Mas não consegui. Passei uma semana fugindo do David, até que ele desistiu de fingir que acreditava nas minhas desculpas e me pressionou. Eu não agüentei, eu terminei tudo com ele, mas ele não aceitou, disse que eu só precisava de um tempo para pensar, que eu estava confusa. Eu nem tentei falar para ele que não era isso, eu mesma me enganei pensando que ele devia estar certo. Nós continuamos oficialmente namorando, embora eu dormisse na cama e ele no sofá do nosso quarto de hotel. Eu não li jornais nem revistas para não correr o risco de ver o quanto você estava feliz com a gravidez da Jamie. Eu não queria enfrentar os meus sentimentos. Mas hoje, quando cheguei, vi a capa de uma revista na banca de jornal falando que vocês estavam separados há um mês. E então eu me dei conta de que eu queria estar com você. De que eu não estava confusa. Eu estava... estou, apaixonada por você. Aquela noite foi a melhor da minha vida. E eu estraguei tudo. Eu sei que o que eu fiz não tem perdão, mas eu queria que você soubesse como eu me sinto.

Eu não tinha palavras, portanto fiquei quieto. Não devia ter feito isso, ela interpretou meu silêncio como rejeição e já estava na porta quando eu fui capaz de falar alguma coisa.

- Emy, espera...  
- David, não precisa falar nada, eu entendi, você está certo. Só espero que possamos, ao menos, nos tratar com cortesia no trabalho, já que temos pelo menos mais duas temporadas.  
- Emy, me escuta, agora!

Na hora ela enrijeceu, mas se sentou ao meu lado no sofá e esperou, quieta, que eu começasse a falar.

- Eu fiquei muito magoado quando você me mandou embora da sua casa. Mais ainda quando voltei lá no dia seguinte e você tinha ido embora. Eu fiquei com muito ciúmes de você quando vi as fotos suas com seu namorado...  
- Ex, eu terminei com ele hoje. - ela parecia muito ansiosa para esclarecer esse ponto e eu fiquei muito feliz por isso, tanto que não pude me impedir de dar um discreto sorriso de lado, que pareceu acalmá-la.  
- Ok, ex-namorado. Eu tive vontade de ir até lá esganá-lo só por olhar para você. Mas eu também percebi que eu realmente não tinha o direito de me sentir assim. E aquilo quase me matou. Eu passei esse mês todo pensando em um jeito de consertar o que havia feito. Eu não queria me afastar de você. Eu estava com medo de não ter nem a sua amizade e...  
- David, chega. Que eu me lembre eu concordei com aquilo. E gostei daquilo. Muito. Mas e você, você gostou?  
- Muito. Emily, eu também te amo. Eu quero ficar com você.  
- Eu também. Então vamos esquecer do que aconteceu e seguir em frente, ok?  
- Ah, eu não sei se eu quero esquecer de tudo o que aconteceu. Aquilo no sofá, por exemplo...  
- Bobo, para com isso.  
- Ah, como você é tímida, está toda vermelha.

Quando ela ia responder eu a beijei, lentamente, mostrando no beijo todo o amor que eu sentia por ela.

- E amanhã, o que vamos fazer? Vamos fingir que não há nada entre nós? – ela me perguntou baixinho depois de nos soltarmos.  
- Por mim eu assumiria tudo, mas se você quiser esperar eu entendo.  
- Eu prefiro esperar mais um pouco, é tudo muito recente, o seu divórcio, o fim do meu... – ela não estava mais conseguindo falar direito, talvez os beijos que eu estava dando em seu pescoço tivessem algo a ver com isso.  
- Por mim, tudo bem, eu quero você. – ela gemeu meu nome e se rendeu.

Na manhã seguinte nós tomamos café juntos e então ela foi para casa, trocar de roupa para a reunião e também porque não seria muito bom sermos vistos chegando juntos ao estúdio, pelo menos por enquanto.

**NA: **Bom, gente, é isso, a idéia dessa fic veio hj, eu escrevi mt rápido, anormalmente rápido e resolvi postar, mas preciso de comentários, pq nãoe stou certa de q ficou boa, mesmo com a Jaque me falando q ficou...


End file.
